La DEA of Libra:Detailed Walkthrough (P12)
Treasure Slime This monster will only spawn in Kadora Mines B3. It is a very low spawn rate and only is available when Celica's Goddess Bar is above 50%. It might ruin the game experiencing if this item is farmed earlier in the game. This monster drops フールマールズ (40 Avoidance if fully upgraded) and ★フールマールズ (50 Avoidance if fully upgrade), the most OP accessories in the game Dancing Hall Criteria: Metisana, Valefor are recruited as well as completing the costume quest for Latina. Items required to create costume for quest: 天使の羽 x3、香葉 x3、太陽花 x3 、綺麗な竜鱗x1. All these items are rather common. If the last item is not available, simply purchase it from Alicia's shop. Once everything is met, the event will become available in Chapter 6. If the boss is defeated, the dungeon cannot be accessible again. There are two monster stone available: お客さんA and お客さんC. These monsters will become in the Hetare Dungeon afterwards. Inside the Dancing Halls, all enemies will have max FS, and there are a few mandatory fixed battles. The dungeon is rather small and linear, so make sure all the chest are grabbed. The boss is located on the center of the stage. Boss Battle (First Two Battles will play the OP Song; Final Battle will play the ED Song) Battle 1: お客さんA x3, お客さんE x2 Battle 2: お客さんB x3, お客さんF x2 Boss Battle: Oonaa - Celica's Level Cap 128 (Varies) This boss is extremely difficult and it's a combination of reasons. The main issue here is that the boss himself is easy, but it is the 5 female demons with him that changes the fight entirely. Not only they are deadly with their attacks, but they have very high overall defense. The other main issue is that the boss can revive them all in a matter of 5 seconds. So killing the demons are a waste of time. As a result, focusing on killing the boss is pretty much the only option. This means that you must withstand the large array of attacks coming from all the units at once. The best setup is by far the same setup used in the final Majin Random Encounter (Shuri/Valefor stack full Avoidance, Cowra/Refin/Metisana with Anti-Versatile armor and put Refin in front). Swapping Celica for Metisana with Darkness Element Defense Armor is a good alternative. This completely eliminates most of the large range of attacks except for the 1x3 Lightning Physical Attack from the Demon girls. Another must do is to ensure the biggest buff gets applied before entering the third battle, so everyone has the best possible buffs, but you also have to make sure Shuri isn't waiting around after her cast. Another final thing to note is that when the boss dies, the female demons do not die with him. They must be taken down. So don't get caught off guard thinking the fight is over when it is not. If this boss is too difficult, get some higher levels, and/or recruit Eushully-chan. The boss does not have innate abilities that prevent overkill. The encounter drops no items or provides any function points and experience. Since the Female Demons play a significant role for this fight, their abilities are also listed. Boss *2 second cast / 2 second delay: Self Buff: Increase attack and reduce defense siginifcantly. *5 second cast / 8 second delay: Resummons all units (Maximum of 5). *5 second cast / 4 second delay: Chance to inflict various debuff with 2 stacks for 100 seconds (Horror, etc.). *8 second cast / 5 second delay: 1x1 Physical Attack. Female Demon *11 second cast / 5 second delay: 2x2 Physical Attack. *21 second cast / 15 second delay: 5x5 Darkness Magic Attack. *5 second cast / 7 second delay: 3x1 Darkness Magic Attack. *7 second cast / 6 second delay: 1x3 Darkness/Lightning Physical Attack. *7 second cast / 4 second delay: 1x1 Physical Attack. When the battle is over, enjoy the 4-some H-scene. Eushully-Chan's Books/Event Speak to Eushully-chan to recruit her. She starts at with level 115 with her portrait unlocked: +3 to level cap. A series of dialogues will take place and the first hint of the book will be shown under the pink '!' Before heading in, now that we have Eushully-chan, make a quick visit to Varidell's Palace to get the Summon stones. First Bookthumb|229px|link=File:Guide_chex1_2.jpg Hint: A new book is located in the interior of a big mirror that a person can pass. Answer: B6 Mirror where you saved Levia in Chapter 3 as shown on the right. You need to be at least in Chapter 5 to enter this area. The reason to this is because Chapter 3 ends as soon as this dungeon is completed. Chapter 4 is the Easter Festival, so the Kadora mines are inaccessible. When you first enter, you will notice Celica's Goddess bar will slowly be drained. Right in the beginning, there is a green chest that determines the contents depending on how much money you possess. While exact amounts are not known, but it will be 獅子の秘石 if you have < 1,000,000 gold. If it is more than that amount, you get 神速の秘石. Head down, grab the chest, and take the teleporter to the boss. Regular enemies are identical to the top floor in the last dungeon in the regular game, except their levels are much higher. Once you take the teleporter, head up, activate the switch fir a quick dialogue and get ready for the first Ex-Boss. This will be the first boss battle with restrictions: Boss Battle: Setei-Feruin - Celica's Level cap 131 Restrictions: Cannot cast any Magic, Cannot Use Skills, and Cannot use Range Weapons. The Range Weapon is extremely misleading. People like Eushully-Chan cannot hit her even though she uses a broom. This boss is very easy if set your groups up abuse it. In fact, this is the only boss battle that you can hold CTRL and if you are lucky, you won't kill yourself as she has Reflect Physical Attack 3. Her abilities: *5 second cast / 8 second delay: Self Buff: Magic Defense 5 for 200 seconds. *3 second cast / 5 second delay: 5x5 Magic Holy spell. *5 second cast / 4 second delay: 3x3 Magic Lightning Attack. *10 second cast / 4 second delay: 1x1 Physical Attack. *7 second cast / 8 second delay: 5x5 Magic Frost Attack. Upon her defeat, she drops one of the best accessories for Celica. Second Bookthumb|350px|link=File:Guide_chex1_5.jpg Head back to the town and speak to Eushully-chan again to get hints in regards to the two book's location. The hint is to encounter a Black-winged Angel in a random encounter in the Kadora Mines. This is considered a Majin Encounter and anywhere will work as it is part of the Kadora mine basing on the description. I got mine in B12. Battle: Black-Eushully. This is a regular battle. Nothing special. Once you beat her, head back to the town and speak to Eushully-chan for a small event. Afterwards, Black-Eushully will join you as a supporting unit with her portrait unlock: +3 to level cap. When done, speak to Valefor and she will provide the next hint. Hint: A new book sleeps in the demon boundary where a red demon lurks. Answer: Irumon's Palace B4 in Chapter 5 when assisting Roka's request, shown on the right. Head down into a long spiral road. At the end, there will be a green chest and a portal. The green chest varies when Goddess bar. With < 100 Goddess Bar, the chest contains 賢者の秘石. With over 750 Goddess Bar, the chest contains 猛者の秘石. Honestly, both of them suck, so it doesn't matter. Once you take the teleporter, activate the statue for the second Ex-Boss. Boss Battle: Sekito-Airan - Celica's Level cap 134-149 (Varies) Restrictions: Cannot use ranged melee weapons, Cannot use any special abilites, Cannot use any Items, Cannot Escape. This fight is easily one of the hardest fights in the entire game because of the restrictions put in place. If Shuri dies, game's over. Setup: All characters must be wearing the anti-death asscessory because the boss has 12% chance to instantly kill you with any of his attacks. Shuri - Max Avoidance with + MP recovery, Valefor - Max Avoidance + Distraction; Eushully-chan: 5 Piercing with normal attacks, Abeloos': Lightning Defense to mitigate one of the abilities from the boss along with Magic Speed and Magic attack, Rizaira: Stack Magic Speed and Magic attack. Mana should never be an issue in this fight due to innates from Abeloos and Rizaria and if Shuri has is using proper Summoning stones. It is important that Shuri's magic buff does not fade on herself, or things will get ugly. There is some luck involved because she simply cannot die. If you can outlast the boss till he has no TP/MP, the fight will pretty much be yours as all he can do is perform single melee attack. Out of all his abilities, the 3x3 Physical Attack is by far the most deadly. *24 second cast / 18 second delay: 3x3 Lightning Magic Attack. *6 second cast / 7 second delay: 5x5 Versatile Magic Attack. *6 second cast / 9 second delay: 1x1 Darkess Magic Attack. *5 second cast / 5 second delay: 1x1 Physical Attack. *10 second cast / 4 second delay: 1x1 Physical Attack. *6 second cast / 5 second delay: 3x3 Physical Attack. Upon his defeat, he drops a Holy Element sword for Celica. Return to town and speak to Eushully-chan. Third Book Proceed to the event in the shop, the next hint was given that a purple maid is wandering around the Kadora mines. Again, this Majin encounter can be done anywhere in the mines. I did mine in B9. Battle: Anastasia. This is a normal battle. When she's defeated, head back to the town and speak to Eushully-chan. Once speaking to her, Anastasia joins as a Supporter unit with her portrait unlocked: Invitation Extension +1. Afterwards, speak to Valefor for the next hint. Hint: The book sleeps where the demise of strategy was witnessed. Answer: The entrance is in B8 of Kadora Mines. Take the teleporter to B7 and go down the stairs. The entrance should be visible from the map, or shown on the right. Once going down the stairs, there will be a lot of portals. Make sure you grab the two chests before going to the boss, which is the teleporter located in the middle of the map. Activate the pillar for a short scene and get ready for the third Ex-Boss Boss Battle: Zeiku-Ragan - Celica's Level cap 134~164 (Varies) Restrictions: Cannot use any spells, Cannot use any special abilities, Cannot use any skills, Cannot escape. This boss is harder than the 1st one, but nowhere near as hard as the second one. Overall, this boss wasn't that difficult. All you really can do in this battle is use items and use normal attacks. The boss doesn't really do anything devastating as most of his 5x5 abilities are all Fire based except for his 5x5 Earth Magic, which is always deadly for non-flying units. *5 second cast / 4 second delay: Chance to inflict debuff (Slow speed 2, Horror 2 for 100 seconds). *6 second cast / 3 second delay: 2x3 Physical Attack. *12 second cast / 18 second delay: 1x1 Fire Magic Attack. *10 second cast / 4 second delay: 1x1 Physical Attack. *12 second cast / 18 second dealy: 5x5 Fire Magic Attack *6 second cast / 3 second delay: 5x5 Earth Magic Attack. Upon his defeat, he drops a No element medium type armor. Head back to the town and speak to Eushully-chan. Fourth Book After speaking to Eushully-chan, the next hint was given that a yellow maid is in the Kadora mines. Like the other two instance, this is the same. Battle: Eukureia-San. Same as the other mascots, it is a normal battle. Once she's defeated, head back to the town and speak to Eushully-chan again. Eukureia-San will join only as a Monster Summon Stone, and her portrait will be unlocked: +1 Invitation Extension. Speak to Valefor for the hint of the fourth book. Hint: Book is lurking in a reflector in the side of a long large corridor. Answer: B7 Mirror/Laser Puzzle room. Shown on the right. Once you enter, it will be a long hallway before getting to the boss. Make sure all items are looted. Boss Battle: Monorekuru - Celica's level cap 134~179 (varies) Restrictions: Ranged Weapons only, Cannot use any Special Abilities, Cannot use Items, Cannot Escape. This boss functions like the second boss in a very similar way. However, he is a lot easier, because Eushully-chan has more functions unlocked and slightly better equipment. Because of this, the fight goes a lot faster and is generally not difficult. The boss' innate abilities are nothing out of the ordinary and doesn't pose anything that makes him difficult. His abilities are all physical and do not hit a lot if the player has enough defense power. *1 second cast / 10 second delay: Self Buff Attack Power 5 and Frequency 4 for 200 seconds. *7 second cast / 5 second delay: 1x1 Physical Attack *11 second cast / 6 second delay: 1x1 Physical Attack *10 second cast / 4 second delay: 3x3 Physical Attack Upon the defeat of the boss, a quick dialogue is initiated and go back to the town. Speak to Valefor, she will tell you where to go next and the rest of her functions are now unlocked. Hint: The key to the truth sleeps in the palace of an old pantheon. Answer: Final Dungeon basement. '機工の封鎖外殻' (Ex Dungeon) Head to the final dungeon's basement. The crystal door in the middle is now gone. When you enter this area, the chest and the yellow portal is not accessible. Enter the blue portal. This area, even if you have enemies off, it will still trigger enemies. It is also important that the Goddess Bar will be drained as Celica moves. The Diamond type fixed encounters all have a fixed duration. If the enemies are not defeated within the time, it results in a game over. The dungeon is rather straight forward. When you make your way down the third floor (下層部), make your way to the west and don't go east. Near the end of the last room where there's a crack, you will fight Murmur in his true power this time. Boss Fight: Murmur - Celica's Level cap 134~179 He will drop the Blue Key, so save a round of skill for Valefor. The boss does not change at all, except it just takes longer and he has more defense. All his abilities 1 shot all my characters in his old form, so this form remains the same. Abilities are below: *10 second cast / 4 second delay: 1x1 Physical Attack *6 second cast / 5 second delay: 1x3 Physical Attack. *18 second cast / 12 second delay: 5x5 Darkness Attack. *10 second cast / 15 second delay: 3x3 Darkness Attack. *6 second cast / 3 second delay: 5x5 Earth Attack. When he's defeated, the stairs behind where he was guarding leads to the final Ex-Dungeon. But before going there, head to the opposite side of the hallway, go downstairs, at the far end of the hall in the east side, there will be a mini boss. Beat it and then it will connect back to the hallway leading to the B9 safe room. Mini Boss: Utsuronoutahime - Celica's Level cap: 134~179 This mini boss was actually really annoying. Her stats are insanely high and being a spirit unit doesn't really help. It's a long battle, but she wasn't necessarily hard. Just make sure you have Darkness Defense Armor. *3 second cast / 5 second delay: 3x3 Darkness Spell Attack. *8 second cast / 6 second delay: 2x3 Physical Attack. *5 second cast / 4 second delay: 1x1 Physical Attack. *8 second cast / 8 second delay: Single target charm. The next step is to loot every chest behind the blue door. Here's the list: *カドラ廃坑跡B7F (Take B6 Portal and head down) *カドラ廃坑跡B9F (Move out to the main area and go right) *カドラ廃坑跡B11F (Take portal from safe room B9) *カドラ廃坑跡B12F (Take portal from safe room B9) *深淵の間B5F～異界の塔～ (Take portal from safe room B9 and go upstairs) *ヴィーンゴールヴ宮殿～永劫の間～ (Final Dungeon: Basement) When done, make sure you fill up the Goddess Bar to full and purchase some recover Goddess Bar potions. 黄金樹の谷 (Ex Dungeon) The dungeon is extremely linear, but the Goddess Bar will be drained extremely fast. All four monuments will need to be visited before being able to enter the final area. The enemies level are significantly high as well as the encounter rate is also extremely high. If any of the fixed encounters are too difficult, make sure you get yourself fully buffed before heading into the encounter from random encounters for maximum damage in limited time. All the ones in the fourth area are optional. Some of the fixed encounters can be extremely difficult if levels are low. The stone monuments location Final Ex-Boss Battle: Furarousu - Celica's Level cap 134~179 (Varies) Honestly, due to low levels, the fixed timed encounters were more challenging than the final boss. This boss is easy; It is just long. The setup below literally poses no risk. The fight setup consist of normal attacks from Cowra/Lefin and Eushully-chan, along with Valefor/Shuri providing support and buffs. The boss has 4% chance to kill anyone due to his innate ability. His abilities are as follows: *6 second cast / 7 second delay: 5x5 Darkness Magic Attack. *6 second cast / 7 second delay 1x1 Fire Magic Attack. *6 second cast / 7 second delay: 1x3 Versatile Magic Attack. *10 second cast /4 second delay: 3x1 Physical Attack. *13 second cast / 8 second delay: 3x1 Physical Attack. *5 second cast / 4 second delay: Chance to inflict debuff. When the boss is defeated, you get to see the 'Other' ending. Enjoy. After his defeat, his portrait will be unlocked: Ability to purchase Ex Items. Every type of stats stones will now be purchasable from Alicia. You can now also loot the chest in the basement in the final dungeon which contains 3 stat stones. End Chapter Celica's Stats and Function Taken before the final Ex-Boss except for the first one. No overkill ability trained. Category:La DEA of Libra Guide